Time's Moving Way Too Fast
by Midie
Summary: After finding a note from Josh, Drake must find him before he makes what could be the biggest mistake of his life.
1. Prologue

_Time's Moving Way Too Fast_

Disclaimer: All characters, etc., belong to their owners...yep...just wrote this story here.

I know I haven't posted here in a while. I'll get back to my second trilogy soon. Anyway, I got this idea from AlisonLydon last winter and I began it, but I didn't finish it. I did find a new spark for it between classes today, though. I've only got a couple chapters written. This one won't be completed and posted, I'm posting as I'm writing...I did the same with _Twisted Situations_, but I hope the time inbetween updates won't be as long. I do have classes, though, so don't be surprised if it takes a while for some chapters to go up.

**Prologue**

* * *

Drake drove through the night very upset with his brother. How could he and Mindy do such a stupid thing? Drake was supposed to be the irresponsible one, not Josh. How could he have been such an idiot? Not even Drake would make the mistake of doing this with a girl now. 

Their parents were going to be really upset. Although, they technically couldn't do anything about it. Josh and Mindy were eighteen. Both just graduated from high school.

Drake let out a huge sigh. Why was he going, then, if he wasn't happy with Josh's decision? Because Josh wanted his support. It would kill Josh if Drake wasn't there. Drake wouldn't let his brother down. Josh was still going to get a piece of his mind when Drake got there, though.

Did Josh and Mindy know what they were doing? They had their entire lives ahead of them, and they were throwing it all away. Drake had never much cared for Mindy, but she made Josh happy. This was the last straw, though. Here, Drake would put his foot down.

When Josh had told Drake he was dating Mindy, Drake had been as supportive as possible. He was even the one who helped them get back together.

"Damn it, Josh!" Drake said out loud. "I'm the one who's supposed to make these screw ups, not you!"

It was true. Drake was supposed to charm the ladies. He was supposed to get caught up in the moment and make these kinds of stupid decisions.

Drake had never done this, though. Why would he? It would tie him down. It would make him less independent. Was that what Josh wanted? Drake hated the thought of it. At least right now. Maybe someday Drake wanted that, but for now, he was still eighteen. He still had plenty of time to decide whether or not he wanted to take that path or not. Commitment wasn't easy, especially for Drake. The girls still loved him, though. That was the problem, maybe he didn't want to break anybody's heart. Maybe he didn't want what Josh was after because he didn't want to hurt anyone by leaving them alone. Wait, he was only eighteen. There was lots of time to make a choice on the issue. Maybe he'd grow out of this eventually, or he'd meet someone who was worth ending playing the field. Well, he'd just have to wait.

Besides, this wasn't about Drake. This was about Josh.

"Why'd you have to run off to marry that creature?"


	2. Chapter 1

_Time's Moving Way Too Fast_

Disclaimer: All characters, etc., belong to their owners...yep...just wrote this story here.

We're going back in time a little bit to begin things. Meanwhile, glad you all like the idea. Time to see where it goes (I definitely know how I want this to end, but I'm not sure how far I'll take it first...we'll see, won't we?)

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_One week earlier..._

Josh stood in the middle of his bedroom, dressed in his cap and gown. This was it. High school graduation. How did it all go by this fast? Josh had loved high school. He hadn't been the most popular kid, but he'd gotten a new step-mom, step-sister, and the best step-brother he could ask for. He'd also done well in all his classes. He even helped Drake win the talent show one year. And then he'd done the one thing most people wouldn't have expected him to do. Josh Nichols got a girlfriend.

Even with all of this, Josh was unsure of something. He'd been dating his girlfriend, Mindy, for about two years now. Would they really stay together during college? Would their lives take an unexpected twist? How often did high school couples stay together? And even if it wasn't that often, would those statistics apply to Josh and Mindy? As excited as Josh was to graduate and begin his life, he had no idea what he and Mindy would have.

Josh pulled the cap off of his head. He twirled it in his hands. There was a lot to think about. He sighed. He and Mindy needed to have a long talk.

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Megan, holding the video camera. "Drake actually managed to graduate high school on time." 

"Megan!" said Drake, covering the lens with his hand.

"What's the matter? Don't want all the girls to see you with hat hair from your cap?"

"Knock it off," Drake replied.

"Drake, leave your sister alone," said Audrey, walking into the living room. Drake rolled his eyes. Never mind that Megan had been tormenting him in the first place. He got the reprimand. Again. This would never end, would it?

Josh finally climbed down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" asked Audrey. "We were wondering what was taking so long."

"Oh, yeah," said Josh. "I'm ready. Sorry. I just had a couple things on my mind."

"That's okay," said Audrey. "It's a big day. Walter! The boys are ready!"

"I'm coming," Walter said, walking in from the kitchen. "Well, it's your big day. Finally out of high school..."

Walter droned on as Drake and Josh shot each other "we're never going to get out of here, are we?" looks.

"Okay, Walter," said Audrey. "I think we need to go. The boys can't be late for their graduation."

"I know, I know, I just wanted to say..." said Walter as Audrey pushed him out the door.

* * *

Josh sat attentively in his seat at graduation. Mindy was giving her valedictorian speech. Josh didn't mind much that Mindy was valedictorian. He didn't care. Mindy had often asked if it bothered him. In fact, she'd asked about everyday since they found out. Josh assured her it was fine. She always did better than him. It was fair. 

He hung onto Mindy's every word while still thinking that he really needed to talk to her tonight. He was worried about what the future would bring, and he didn't want to lose her. He glanced over at Drake who was sitting next to a "hot blonde." It looked like Drake was trying to make his last rounds before they all graduated. Drake wasn't going away to school. No, he was staying home. He was only taking classes at the community college because their parents were making him. They told him he could stay at the house if he went to school. Otherwise, he'd have to get a job and find an apartment. Josh didn't think this would help at all. If Drake didn't want to do the work, he wouldn't. He just wanted to get a record deal and move to L.A. That was all Drake wanted from his life. Didn't he want more? Didn't he want a meaningful relationship? Marriage? A family? No, that wasn't Drake. Drake would stay home, take his classes, pass on a miracle and charm, date as much as possible, and never make a commitment in his life. No different than what he'd done in high school, really.

Josh turned his gaze back to Mindy. She looked beautiful. He didn't want to let her go, but maybe it was inevitable. Well, it didn't have to be. An idea began to fill Josh's mind. Maybe it was the stupidest idea he'd ever had, but at the same time, it was the most wonderful idea he'd ever had. Josh shook it off for a moment. No. It was ridiculous. Who in their right mind would make that decision upon graduation? Apparently, Josh would.

The thoughts ran rapidly through his mind. It might be a dumb idea, but he and Mindy wouldn't be apart. He couldn't handle the thought of losing her now. It was too much. They'd been together for a while. Josh was afraid of losing that connection. He wouldn't have anyone familiar when he went to college. Drake was staying home, and Josh would be by himself. To tell the truth, he was really concerned about meeting new people. Josh had been a bit of a loner. He only ate at the loser table in elementary school because he had no where else to go. There was no way he'd ever be friends with Randy Schnitman. A lot of the smarter kids in school looked up to him, but they weren't his real friends. Sure, Eric and Craig were nice, but they were always together and argued often. Drake was the only real friend Josh ever had, and now he was going to lose him. Josh didn't want to lose Mindy too. He wouldn't be alone if he did this. Besides, he and Mindy loved each other, and they'd been together for two years. It wasn't like they were rushing into anything, right?

* * *

Josh paced the bedroom floor, thinking over his decision. Drake was already in his bed fast asleep, but it was nearly impossible for Josh to sleep. For Drake, tomorrow was an ordinary day. It wasn't for Josh. 

It wasn't like Josh to make a completely spontaneous decision. A little thought would be involved at the very least. He stopped pacing and collapsed on the couch. Josh was really going to miss this room. He was going to miss his family. He was really going to miss Drake. If it wasn't for him, Josh wouldn't be where he was. He knew it. He wouldn't even have Mindy right now. Josh was torn. Should he or should he not? Maybe it was a terrible idea. It seemed more like something Drake would do. Or maybe Drake wouldn't since any thought of commitment sent him running for the hills.

Josh frowned. He had to decide. He picked up the scrapbook of notes he and Mindy had written to each other in class. Turning through the pages, he read of a high school relationship. Was it meant to survive the real world? Possibly. Josh sighed. He read the last note that was in the scrapbook. Maybe it was a silly little high school romance, but Josh couldn't let it go. He loved her. He knew that. There was only one way to be certain of this, he'd talk to Mindy.

He hesitated when he went to grab his phone. He glanced over at Drake who was still asleep. He didn't have much to worry about. Drake fell asleep to Josh's talking all the time. He called Mindy and prayed that she would agree with him.

* * *

An hour later, Josh was running around his room, trying not to wake Drake. Josh grabbed some paper off of his desk and quickly wrote a note to Drake. He glanced around, wondering where to leave it. Josh taped it to the television. Drake was certain to notice it there. 

He finally packed a small bag of clothes and grabbed his car keys. He tried to get out of the house quietly when he realized Walter had woken up for a late night snack. Josh froze for twenty minutes until his dad finally went back to bed. He quietly slipped out of the house and made sure the door was locked. He sighed. To him, there was no turning back now. He and Mindy were going to get married.


	3. Chapter 2

_Time's Moving Way Too Fast_

Disclaimer: All characters, etc., belong to their owners...yep...just wrote this story here.

Just a minor note, updates may or may not slow down over the next few days.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Yo, boob!" Megan called to Drake at around eleven o'clock the next morning. 

Drake turned over and pretended to go back to sleep. Megan frowned. Drake was too lazy. Even when his own brother was missing, he still stayed in bed.

"Mom and Dad say to get up," she said.

Drake continued to fake sleep.

"They can't find Josh."

Drake still ignored her. So what? Josh probably just went out for coffee with Mindy or something. He'd be back eventually.

"Your only brother is missing, and you don't care?"

"Megan," said Drake finally, "he's probably just out with Mindy."

"He won't answer his phone and Mindy won't answer her's either. Don't you think Mom and Dad thought of that already?"

"Wait, Mindy's gone too?"

"Yes," said Megan rolling her eyes.

"Best news I've heard all year," Drake replied, turning over to go back to sleep again.

"Would you just get out of bed?" Megan said. "We've looked everywhere, and we can't find them! Don't you care?"

Drake peered over and saw that Megan looked scared. That meant it had to be serious.

"Fine, if it bothers you this much, it must be important."

"Of course it bothers me. Who else am I going to pull pranks on all summer?" she asked as she left the room.

"Of course," said Drake. He climbed out of bed and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He began looking through the things on Josh's desk. Maybe there was something there that would tell Drake where he went. He just noticed that Josh had left a pad of paper sitting on top of the desk. He sighed and headed downstairs (missing the note attached to the television) and found his parents debating.

"Maybe we should call the police," said Audrey.

"I don't know if we should do that yet," said Walter. He was worried about his son, but Josh wasn't the type to run out and run into a gang or something on purpose. The thoughts did flash through Walter's mind, however. He figured, though, that not much harm could come to Josh in broad daylight, and he was with Mindy, so maybe they just forgot to turn their phones on or were caught up in some kind of discussion. "If we don't find him by tonight, we'll call the police."

"Oh, Drake," said Audrey, noticing that he'd come down the stairs. "Do you have any idea where Josh is? Did he say anything to you at all?"

"No," said Drake. That was odd too because Josh would normally tell Drake if something was bothering him. "I'll go drive around, though," said Drake. "The Premiere, the mall. I'll see if I can find him."

"We've already tried that," said Audrey.

"It can't hurt to look again," said Walter. "Besides, Drake would probably know a few places that we don't."

"All right," said Audrey. "Good luck."

* * *

Drake returned to his bedroom later that afternoon, still wondering where Josh could have gone. He just couldn't find him. He had found a redhead and a brunette, though. He had both of their phone numbers. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He noticed a note stuck to the television and couldn't believe he missed it earlier that day. 

_Drake,_

_Don't get mad, but Mindy and I have decided that we love each other enough to do something big. We're getting married. I know you think Mindy's icky, but I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know you couldn't possibly understand wanting to share your life with one person, but it's a feeling so strong that it makes you want to do things you never thought you'd do. Please understand. Don't tell Mom and Dad, please. Definitely don't let Mindy's parents know. We'll tell them when we come back. I do have a favor to ask of you, though. Would you please come out here and be my best man? I know it's kind of short notice, but you're my best friend. You're my brother. I want you here with me. I left directions on the back of this note. Please come, Drake. It would mean the world to me._

_Love, Josh_

Drake read the note three times. He was trying to make this sink in because it was very hard to believe. Josh was going to marry Mindy? They eloped? He wanted him there? Drake shook his head. Josh had to be insane. Drake sat down on the couch and thought for a minute. If Josh wanted him there, Drake would be there. He definitely didn't agree with this, but if it made Josh happy, Drake would do it. Besides, Drake could try and talk him out of it. Even if he felt he had to marry Mindy, maybe Drake could convince him to wait a little longer. They were in Vegas...of course, that's where everyone went to elope.

Drake made his way downstairs.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," he said.

"What?" asked his parents, looking up at their son who was actually the responsible one at the moment.

"I know where Josh is."

"Where?" asked Walter.

"Um, I'll just go find him. I might be gone a while, but trust me, okay?" He had a feeling if he told his parents, they would completely flip and go to Las Vegas themselves. They'd tell the Crenshaws who would also go and drag Josh and Mindy right out of the wedding chapel. Drake could picture the scene already. He hoped to do this with as little chaos as possible. Seriously. What did Josh and Mindy think they were doing? He was respecting Josh's wishes by not telling their parents, but he did it to also see if he couldn't convince Josh to come home on his own. Drake also knew that if the Crenshaws found out, Josh and Mindy would never see each other again. And as much as Drake hated Mindy, he couldn't stand to see Josh unhappy. Sometimes Drake felt he cared too much.

"Drake," said Audrey.

"Mom, everything's okay. I might be gone for a while, but I'll make sure I find him. Don't worry."

"Okay," Walter said. "Just bring him home, son."

"I will. I promise," Drake responded.

Drake ran back upstairs to his bedroom. He changed into some nicer clothes. If Josh had to do this, the least Drake could do was look presentable even if he was still questioning Josh's every move at the moment. He grabbed his jacket and his wallet and left. He began the drive, using the directions Josh had left for him and used the car ride to let his thoughts run wild.


	4. Chapter 3

_Time's Moving Way Too Fast_

Disclaimer: All characters, etc., belong to their owners...yep...just wrote this story here.

I said things might slow down now. :) Got this up a little late, but I might have the next chapter up sooner. Not sure. We'll see how long it takes to write.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Josh and Mindy both sat in silence during the drive to Las Vegas. There had been no good music on the radio after a while, so it had been turned off about an hour ago. Now there was a silence in the car that was frightening. 

Josh drove and thought of the conversation he'd had with Mindy the previous night. He'd called, and she wondered at first why he'd called as late as he had. He apologized for that, and she told him it didn't matter anyway.

He'd quietly confided to her all of his worries while trying not to wake Drake. She told him that he was bright and friendly, he'd be fine. He'd paused and then told her he was worried about their relationship. What was going to become of it?

Mindy had told him things would turn out all right. If they were supposed to be together, they'd stay together. This response never sat well with Josh. It was the answer that meant they probably would break up, but he shouldn't worry about it. Well, Josh couldn't help but worry. He wasn't going to have anyone when he went away to school, and he had no idea what he was going to do about it.

He asked Mindy if she loved him. The question made her silent for a moment which worried Josh. Maybe she didn't really mean it when she said it to him. Then she finally replied that of course she did. He told her he loved her too. He said that she meant too much to him to just let go. He couldn't wait to see if their lives would bring them together or if they would grow apart. He wanted to know at that moment whether or not Mindy could spend the rest of her life with him.

Truth be told, this scared Mindy. She realized how afraid Josh was of losing all his friends and family. She decided the best thing to do was answer his question. She thought for a minute about the little things they'd been through. Even Drake had encouraged that they stay together. That had to be a sign. Mindy was still unsure. She knew Josh loved her, and she knew she loved him. But how was she supposed to know whether or not she could spend the rest of her life with him right now? They'd be going to college in the fall, and that would be their new lives. Maybe Josh had a point. You didn't know how many people you were going to end up with in your life. If Josh was in it, well, it would be wonderful.

She finally answered that, yes, she could see herself spending the rest of her life with him. Then he'd shocked her completely. He asked her to marry him. He apologized for doing it on the phone and not romantically, but he explained that he wanted her in his life. He couldn't see being without her right now, and if he were to lose her, he couldn't handle it.

Mindy reflected on when they'd first broken up because Josh wouldn't tell Drake about their relationship. After Josh apologized, she almost refused to take him back, but at the last minute, did anyway. Perhaps they were meant to be together. At least if they were married in college, there would be less to preoccupy them from others who wanted their attention. And honestly, Mindy didn't have many friends either. Many didn't like her because she was smart and acted better than everyone else. After spending time in a mental rehabilitation center, people began to see her as the "crazy one" and were even less social to her. Josh hadn't stopped his rivalry with her and always told her to ignore the crazy jokes when they did end up together. He'd even apologized for calling her crazy the day she ran out of the student court when Drake had been on trial for putting Mrs. Hayfer's car in her classroom, Mindy's doing but framing Drake which wasn't very hard considering how much Mrs. Hayfer and Drake hated each other.

Mindy finally responded. Yes, she would marry him. Her parents might not like it at first, but they'd warm up to it. Josh mentioned that he'd like to sooner than later. He mentioned eloping. Mindy was worried about this. Josh said if they did, there was nothing anybody could do about it when they got back. Mindy didn't know what made her give in. Whether it was the fact that Josh always had been wonderful to her or the fact that she was sick of her parents overbearingness, she agreed. They set their plans, and Josh asked Mindy if they could go but to please wait for Drake; he wanted him there more than anything. Mindy agreed to this as well, knowing how much Josh's relationship with his brother meant to him. They'd both left their homes and were now on their way to Las Vegas because where else did a young couple like that go to get married?

* * *

"You're too young." 

"You've only just graduated high school."

"What about your whole life ahead of you? You'll probably go farther than the other boob."

"Hey! And why would you want to marry the creature?"

Josh knew these responses would come from his family, and he wouldn't blame them. But he had wanted to make this decision on his own. He couldn't do that with the opinions of his parents and Drake and Megan hovering over him. Now, as Mindy sat next to him in the car, he knew this was what he wanted without his family's interference. He had no idea what Drake would say to him when he met him later. He didn't even know if Drake was going to show. All Josh could do was wait and see. They still had the better part of the drive left, though, so he didn't have to worry about that now.

Josh glanced over at Mindy, and he noticed she looked a little pale.

"Mindy," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, giving him a smile. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous, I guess. I mean, I never thought you'd ask me to do this, at least, not this soon."

Josh bit his lip. He hated to ask, but he had to do it.

"Do you want to go back home?" he finally questioned.

"Oh, no," she responded. "I'm glad we're doing this. I mean, our parents can't talk us out of it this way. Maybe it's better."

"I just figured a lot of women want those big, fancy weddings where their fathers give them away and they get the white dress and everything."

"It's a dream most little girls have," Mindy said. "But it's not necessary. Not much ends up the way we wanted it to when we were kids."

"I guess," said Josh. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes," said Mindy. "I love you. Besides, we won't be alone this way. You're right. Maybe we'll miss each other a lot more when we go to school in the fall, but things will be okay. We'll always have someone."

Josh smiled.

"If you're sure," he said.

"Positive."


	5. Chapter 4

_Time's Moving Way Too Fast_

Disclaimer: All characters, etc., belong to their owners...yep...just wrote this story here.

Right, might update tomorrow as I'll have time inbetween classes to write.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The sun was setting as Drake drove. He knew it would be dark soon. He'd be tired too. How was he going to make the drive? He carefully checked his wallet to make sure he had enough to get him gas and coffee for the rest of the trip. Eventually, even the drive thrus of the fast food restaurants would close. He'd have to go with what the gas stations claimed to be coffee from then until morning. If he stopped, Josh and Mindy would get married without him, and then he had no idea what he would do. 

Drake pulled into the Inside Out Burger and stopped at the drive thru. If he didn't get something to eat now, he never would. He had no idea when he was going to get to Vegas. Josh and Mindy were already about twelve hours ahead of him. He knew they were waiting, but for how long would they wait? Drake wasn't taking any chances. He'd get his food and be off again. If he couldn't bring Josh home, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Drake simply ordered a burger and fries. Nothing that would complicate things and make the drive longer. He needed to get to the chapel as quickly as possible. It wasn't because he didn't like Mindy; it was because he couldn't stand to see Josh jump into something this quickly. Why was he doing it anyway? Drake thought back to the note Josh had left him. Josh claimed he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mindy. Of course, Josh also said Drake could not understand that feeling. Then he expected Drake to understand. If it wasn't for the fact that Josh was his brother, Drake would probably have stayed home thanks to that remark. Come on. Of course Drake would understand someday. What was wrong with the things he was doing? There was nothing wrong with playing the field. So what if he had had nearly one hundred girlfriends already? He'd find someone someday. No one ever stayed together past high school. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

He really wanted to know what Josh meant by that, though. Drake shook his head. He needed to concentrate on driving and being there on time. Drake was growing worried. Josh hadn't called him, and no one was able to reach his or Mindy's cell phones. What if something had happened to them? What was their idea not having their cell phones turned on?

As Drake was thinking this, he heard the ringtone of his phone. He glanced down at the display. It was Josh. Finally he tries to contact someone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Drake asked as soon as he answered.

"Well, hello to you too," Josh replied. He knew Drake wouldn't be happy about this, but he hadn't been expecting that. "I'm sorry if you don't agree with what we're doing, but..."

"I'm not talking about that. Oh, we're going to have a long talk about that, but first, why would you not call anyone to let us know you're okay? Did you know Mom and Dad were talking about calling the police?"

"I left you a note."

"I know."

"I guess I should have figured it would have taken you a while to find it."

"Hey!"

"Well..."

"No more insults. What is the idea not telling anyone that you're fine? A phone call at any time would have helped."

"We didn't want any interference."

"Then why did you call me?"

"Because I wanted to know if you were going to come," Josh responded quietly.

"Josh, of course I'm coming," Drake replied.

"Thanks, man."

"Right."

"What's the matter?"

"Isn't this a little fast?"

"What?"

"You only just graduated."

"So? I want to be with Mindy for..."

"The rest of your life, right. How do you know that?"

"I know you don't get it..."

"Oh, right. I couldn't possibly understand, right?"

"Don't take that so personally. You know what I meant."

"That I can't feel that human emotion," Drake replied.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"You know, you're always playing the field and don't go out with one girl very long..."

"So I don't know what love feels like? I don't know what it feels like to be with that special person?"

"Well...you really don't Drake, the most you date a girl is a month."

"So? Is that a crime?"

"No, of course not. You're obviously not in love if that's the route you take."

"Because I wouldn't know what it feels like."

"That's not what I said."

"That's what you're implying."

"Drake, I don't want to argue this with you."

"Well, too bad."

"Could you stop acting like you're five?"

"Could you stop insulting my intelligence?"

"I'm not insulting your..."

"Yes, you are. You've done it for a long time, and I'm sick and tired of it."

"I didn't start this, you did."

"Josh, I'm really trying to stay cool here."

"I'm not trying to stop you."

"Josh..."

"Drake, would you just..."

"I'm hanging up," Drake said, and he snapped his phone shut. He pulled over on the side of the road and rested his head against the steering wheel. He sighed. How did Josh know how Drake felt about love? It was true, he'd never been in love, but that didn't mean he'd never understood the feeling of loving something so much that it became part of your body and soul. Wasn't that his music? Wasn't that his heart even if he didn't want a serious relationship right now? To say that Drake never understood the power of loving something was an outright lie. It was the times like this when he felt his guitar was his only friend--the music his only lover. The rhythm and melodies were infatuating, and the chords he played only reinforced the feelings he had in his heart for his songs.

He did love something...it just wasn't a single person, and that wasn't a crime to wait for the one person you'd spend your life with. In fact, more people should do it. There'd be less divorce, less spliting up, less broken hearts, less domestic violence. But here Drake was getting off track. He was on his way to Vegas to meet up with Josh and Mindy. He had a decision to make. He could either go home or continue on his way. For a moment, his every intention was to turn around the moment he got the chance and go home. However, he felt compelled to keep going. He glanced up at the road ahead and started his car again. He wasn't going to turn around. Josh was his brother. He couldn't let him down.


	6. Chapter 5

_Time's Moving Way Too Fast_

Disclaimer: All characters, etc., belong to their owners...yep...just wrote this story here.

Sorry this chapter's a little short. I had a little trouble writing it, but hopefully you'll like it.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Josh stared at his phone after Drake abruptly hung up on him. Had he really made Drake feel bad? And what was Drake going to do now? Was he still going to come? Or was he turning around to go home right now? He glanced over at Mindy. 

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"He hung up on me."

"Is he upset about what we're doing?"

"It had nothing to do with that. He got mad at me for saying he'd never been in love. But, come on, it's Drake. He's never been in love with a girl. Do you think he might not come now?"

"I don't know," Mindy replied. How angry did Drake get when Josh said he had never been in love? "Josh, I'm sure he wouldn't just not come. If he doesn't come, you can call him again. Or you could try calling him back now."

"I don't want to do that. If I do, he might still be angry. I'd hate for him to get in an accident or something because I made him mad."

"Are you going to call him back at all then?"

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow morning. Hopefully he'll have cooled off by then."

Mindy kept her eyes on the road. Josh had asked her to drive while he called Drake. She had a feeling he wasn't up for driving right now. Why did Drake have to act like such an idiot? He chose the least important thing and made a huge deal about it. Mindy was half surprised that Drake hadn't gotten angry with Josh for doing this. Josh wasn't the irresponsible one, Drake was. Maybe that was it. Maybe Drake just was too irresponsible.

Part of Mindy wished Drake had spoken out against it. She just felt a bit guilty about what they were doing. Of course she loved Josh, but she still had a doubt or two. She didn't want to go back now, though.

Josh sighed. How could Drake choose that and pick at it? It hadn't been Josh's intention to upset Drake with saying that. He just was trying to explain himself. What was Drake's problem?

Maybe Drake really was upset about this. Josh was waiting for an explosion from Drake about marrying "the Creature," and it hadn't come. Was Josh hoping it would come? No, he loved Mindy. They were going to get married.

Josh wanted Drake there, but if he wasn't there, well, then who really needed him there anyway if he was going to be that way about it?

* * *

Which brings us to where we left Drake at the beginning of our story. He grumbled for about forty miles until he cooled down enough. 

He decided that maybe he couldn't really blame Josh, but he was sick of Josh insulting him and claiming things that weren't true. Yes, Drake had never been in love with a girl, but was anyone ever really in love when they were in high school? Maybe a few, but that was incredibly rare.

He squirmed in the driver's seat. It was time for another coffee. He pulled into a gas station and bought the caffinated swamp water the night manager was trying to pass off as coffee. On his way out, he noticed a young woman standing off to the side. Her car appeared to be broken down.

"Do you need some help?" asked Drake.

The girl smiled.

"Yes," she replied. "Can you help me?"

"I don't know," Drake hesistated. He didn't know a thing about cars, but he could get a date out of this. He glanced under the hood. While he could normally see the problem in a car, he had no idea how to fix it. He recalled Trevor's car and decided he didn't want to leave this girl with a car that could explode into flame at any given moment. He turned around to see her smiling again. He knew what she was expecting. She was expecting more out of him than getting her car fixed.

"I can't help you much," Drake finally said. "Do you have any money? A phone? You could call a tow truck or something. Or maybe the manager will let you use the phone."

"He already said all they have is a pay phone, and I don't have any money. I couldn't pay for a tow unless I got someone to bring me my checkbook, and I don't have a phone, as we've probably established already."

"Oh," said Drake, "right. Well, I can give you some change for the payphone. I really need to get going. If I don't, well, someone might make a huge mistake."

The girl frowned.

"I really wish I could help you more than that," Drake said. "But I have to get going. I'm very short on cash myself, and I have to make it to Las Vegas."

"I see," she said. "All right."

Drake met her blue eyes as she looked over at him. She was gorgeous. Drake Parker turn all that down? He kept his mind focused on his goal. After he made sure she called a tow truck and could get someone to bring her checkbook, he left. He just had to get to Josh and Mindy in time.


	7. Chapter 6

_Time's Moving Way Too Fast_

Disclaimer: All characters, etc., belong to their owners...yep...just wrote this story here.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Josh skimmed the room service menu at the hotel in Las Vegas. He and Mindy had finally made it, and now they were going to wait to see if Drake would make it. They'd get married at noon the next day. Josh could only hope Drake had calmed down and would be there for him.

* * *

Drake drove on as he did his best to make it to the chapel by noon the next day. If he wasn't there, they'd probably get married without him. Then what? There was no way Drake could talk them out of it then. Why did Josh have to do these things? He could only keep driving and hope he made it on time.

* * *

The moment of truth. A good name for it. This was when Josh discovered what Drake was willing to do for him. 

Josh began to pace the walkway in front of the little wedding chapel, waiting for his brother. Mindy stood in the same spot, waiting as well. Drake had half an hour more, and if he didn't show up, Josh and Mindy would get married without him.

Josh sat down on the curb, thinking about what he would do if Drake didn't show up. Then he began thinking about what would happen after he and Mindy did this. Things wouldn't be the same. How were they going to tell their parents? Well, there wasn't much their parents could do since they were eighteen and would have been married already. But where would they live? Probably an apartment for now. Josh sighed. There was a lot to think about.

He finally glanced up to see a blue car headed in his direction. Josh felt his heart leap. Even though Drake had been angry, he'd come to see him get married.

Drake parked his car and quickly headed toward Josh. Josh threw his arms around his brother.

"Oh, man, I'm so glad you're here. I thought, if Drake doesn't show up, I don't know what I'll do. I'm just so thrilled..."

"Josh!" Drake yelled. "Let me go." Drake jerked away from Josh and stared at him.

"What?" asked Josh.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID?"

"Drake, I..."

"YOU'RE ONLY EIGHTEEN...YOU HAVE YEARS TO GET MARRIED!"

"Don't have a heart attack, Drake. Come on. Don't you think I've thought this over."

"No."

"Drake..."

"Josh, you have your whole life ahead of you. Why are you getting married now? Isn't there some little part of your brain that's saying this is a bad idea?"

"Drake, do you mind?" Mindy finally interjected.

"Yes, I do mind," said Drake. "My brother is about to throw his life away before he even gets to begin it."

"Well, thank you for letting me know I'm not worth it," said Mindy.

"No problem," Drake responded.

"Guys," said Josh. "Please. Drake, aren't you being a little extreme?"

"Extreme? Josh, you came here to marry her. Do you know what that means? Spending the rest of your life with one woman. Do you love her like that? Can you see it?"

"Just because you can't, doesn't mean I can't."

"I know, but can you? I just don't want to see you make a mistake."

"I..." Josh began.

"Josh, why can't you think this through completely first? Why the rush? Come on."

"I just...I don't know."

"Fine then, Mindy, why?"

"I don't, I just..." To tell the truth, Mindy knew Drake was right, for once.

"Can't you guys just, like, make a promise to each other to get married after college if you really do love each other that much?"

"I don't know," said Josh.

"Look, tell me why, and maybe I'll understand."

"Because what am I going to have when I go away?" Josh finally said. "I'll be at a completely different school. No friends. No family. All I'll have is my laptop and my classes. I don't want that. I want to know there's someone I can count on."

"Why wouldn't there be someone for you to count on when you're gone?"

"You'll still be home, Mindy will be somewhere else..."

"Josh, that doesn't mean we're not going to be there for you to count on. I'm always a phone call, email, or a drive away. It's not like my time is going to be consumed by large amounts of schoolwork."

Josh smiled at that.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll still have the time."

"Josh," said Mindy. "I wanted to tell you, I'm not very sure about this. Maybe Drake's a D-average, but he's made some good points. I just didn't know how to tell you before. It's not that I don't love you, but I don't know if I can see myself marrying you right now. We're just so young."

"I know," said Josh. To tell the truth, it had been worrying Josh a bit lately too. If they were married, they'd be relying on each other. They weren't prepared to take care of themselves let alone each other.

"You guys have a decision to make," said Drake. "Either way, you won't see each other all the time. You can get married now and go to school, unable to change things if something did happen, or you can go home and wait a few years until you've graduated, established yourselves, and are able to support each other."

"Why do you have to be right at times like this?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. One of us might as well say something sensible. You haven't been doing that lately."

"Yeah, thanks." Josh sighed and turned to Mindy. "The question now is, what are we going to do?"


	8. Chapter 7

_Time's Moving Way Too Fast_

Disclaimer: All characters, etc., belong to their owners...yep...just wrote this story here.

Final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it. I should update tomorrow night or Monday night with a new story that begins a new trilogy. Same characters as the last one. They're just much older now.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Josh and Mindy went off in a corner to talk things over while Drake began pacing the walkway in front of the chapel. He thought back to why he had been upset with Josh before, he'd never been in love. Really, it was true that he'd never been in love with a girl, but it wasn't like he'd never felt passion for something. 

Drake stuck his hands in his pockets and found a couple of pieces of paper. They were the phone numbers of the two girls he'd met while looking for Josh. He frowned. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He tossed them in the nearest trash can. No more mistakes.

He sat down on a bench while Josh and Mindy continued to talk things through. Maybe he should take some relationships more slowly. Josh did have a point. He'd never felt what it was like to be in love with a girl. Maybe he was just looking for someone that gave him the same thrill as his music. Whatever the case, he wasn't going to completely change, but maybe at least take things more slowly now and see if anything further could develop in a relationship than what had in the past.

Mindy and Josh finally made their way toward Drake, and he stood up to hear what they had to say. Josh took a deep breath before he finally spoke.

"You're right. We didn't completely think this through. We're not going to do it."

"Good," Drake replied. "Well, good that you've figured it out."

"I'm just scared that I'll be alone."

"Josh, you're not going to be alone. We've been over this. Don't worry about it. You're going to be somewhere where nobody knows anyone. You're not going to be alone."

"You're right," Josh responded. "We just realize that we do have things to think over first. Maybe this is in the future, but it might be too soon right now."

"I'm going to go inside and tell them this is off," said Mindy.

"Okay," Josh said. He watched her walk away, and then turned back to look at Drake. "Look, man, I'm sorry if I offended you in my letter. It's just that, you've never had a girlfriend for more than a month."

"I know. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Thanks for coming out here. You're the best you know that?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to go see how things are going with Mindy."

Drake watched Josh walk into the chapel before turning back to the bench where he had just been sitting. He noticed a girl there now, and she didn't look happy.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, walking toward her.

"Oh, no, I'm sitting out here, alone, crying my eyes out because it's the happiest day of my life. Of course something's the matter."

"Can I ask what happened?" Drake had a feeling he better be careful here. It wasn't easy to deal with an upset woman.

"My jackass of a fiancé just left me out here. He said he didn't want to get married now. It was too soon. Yeah, right. I know he met some girl the other night."

"He just left you?"

"Well, I told him to leave me."

"Good call, that one," Drake remarked.

"What about you? You're probably here to get married yourself."

"Actually, no. I came to stop my brother."

"And how did that work?"

"He's not marrying the girl."

"Is no one supposed to get married today? Man. I give up. Love sucks."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been in love."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe you've never had a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I've had girlfriends. I just wasn't in love with any of them."

"I see."

"Where are you from anyway? How are you going to get home?"

"I'm from San Diego."

Drake almost hit the ground.

"San Diego?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. I'm from there too."

"Oh."

"I can give you a ride back if you want."

"Ha. You men are all the same. Let me guess what's supposed to happen the first night on the road."

"Why would you think that? I'm just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, right."

"You've got to learn to be more trusting."

"My boyfriend just left me."

"You told him to leave you here."

"I..." Now she was at a loss for words. She really had no choice. She had no other way to get home. Her expression changed, and her voice softened. "Thank you."

Drake could only stare at her. Was that how some of the girls he dated felt when he went out with someone else the next week? Now he felt guilty for doing that.

Josh finally walked back over to Drake.

"Hey, we're ready to go if you are."

"Yeah," Drake responded. "Uh, what do you want to tell Mom and Dad about this?"

"I'll figure something out on the way home," Josh replied. "You going to be okay driving home by yourself?"

"Yeah, well, I'm helping someone home, so I won't be by myself."

Josh glanced past Drake at the girl sitting on the bench.

"Drake..."

"It's fine, Josh."

* * *

Josh drove home quietly with the radio on while Mindy sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window before opening a book. 

He couldn't believe what he'd tried to do. It did seem pretty crazy now. Drake was right. As usual, Josh had overreacted to something. But maybe he had been right to overreact. All that mattered now was that he remember that his friends and family would always be there for him.

Josh sighed and quickly glanced over at Mindy before bringing his eyes back to the road. He really didn't want to lose her, but they had the summer. He decided to do this right and propose with a ring at the end of the summer. Their family would be much more accepting of that, and if they realized they probably wouldn't get married until after college, be more accepting still.

Yes, that was what Josh would do. He was going to do things right this time. There would be no mistakes.


End file.
